herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sunstrike
Sunstrike is a male Utahraptor and one of the main protagonists in the book, Mark of The Conifer By Laura Jennings Biography Early Life Sunstrike was the youngest member of his clutch. He hatched under a Solar eclipse a day after his sisters. Shortly after his birth his maternal uncle Greenfeather, Tried to kill him thinking he was a Dragonking reborn due do being born under an eclipse but Greenfeather's stoby Birghtquill and Lightstep. Brightquill shows her mate anf bother the confier mark on Sunstrike's chest as a sign that he's not cursed. This reassures Lightstep but Greenfeather isn't convinced. Several months later, Sunstrike and his sisters, Firesight and Quckbite play with each other, Quickbite refuses to share a bone with Firesight causing Sunstrike to fight Quickbite. Sunstrike snatches the bone from Quickbite and rushes to his mother and uncle for help. However they refuse to get involved as they want Sunstrike to stand up for himself. Brightquill tells Sunstrike that if he's unable to beat Quickbite then he shouldn't have challenged her. Firesight then fights Quickbite for the bone while Sunstrike cheers on. With his help, Firesight maneges to beat their sister even though the latter is the biggest of the three siblings. Brightquill praises Sunstrike and Firesight for their bravery and teamwork while Quickbite complains about her lost and askes her mother why she lost dis[ite being bigger than her brother and sister. Brightquill explains that the reason why Quickbite lost was because she didn't understand the value of teamwork. After this, Brightquill tells her chicks the story of Sol (The Sun and goddess the dinosaurs worship) and how she formed the Pact. After Brightquill is done telling Sunstrike and his sisters the story, Their father arrives with a conifer and he and Brightquill take their chicks on their first hunt with the rest of their clan. Sunstrike's first hunt As Tahrap Clan departs their territory Brightquill warns Sunstrike and his siblings that their entering territory that's home to ornis (dinosaurs that don't follow that pact) who are primitive and dishonorable and the three siblings must stay close to the clan as the ornis will kill hatchlings if given the chance. Greenfeather then jumps over a log much to the admiration of his nephew and nieces. After Brightquill tells her chicks that they'll see even more interesting things, Greenfeather insults Lightstep which concerns Sunstrike as his father is so powerful that Sunstrike couldn't understand how his uncle could defy his father and fears that if Greenfeather continues to behave like that he may be kicked out of the clan as punishment or leave the clan on his own term. As the clan proceeds into foreign territory with the chicks in tow, Brightquill urges her chicks to hide. After Sunstrike and his sisters do as their told Brightquill leaves once one of their clanmates gives the all clear signal. While hiding, Sunstrike and his sisters spot a white pterosaur landing on a branch above them. Sunstrike wonders if the pterodactyl's an ornis but the latter doesn't seem interested in the chicks. Suntrike then hears Greenfeather screech in the distance and Quickbite states that their clan is being attacked by the ornis. As Quickbite proceeds to leave and fight the ornis, Sunstrike tries to stop her reminding her of their mother's orders to stay down but before the latter could do so, an ornis snatches Quickbite with it's jaws and kills her. Realizing that they've been ambushed Sunstrike and Firesight flee as two more ornis pursue them. The white Pterrosaur saves the two reaining chicks by scaring the ornis off. As Brightquill and Lightstep run to their remaining chicks, Greenfeather askes Lightstep what happened and Lightstep explains that the ornis had tricked them and blames Greenfeather by accusing the latter of ignorance. [[Category:Book Heroes] Category:Parents Category:Predators Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Selfless Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable